


69 little white things

by song_of_staying



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society (Homestuck), Cult of the Signless Sufferer, Dystopia, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:57:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/song_of_staying/pseuds/song_of_staying
Summary: TG: i saw you see me take the communion muffinsTG: so do i need to expect the signless inquisitionTG: at my door all *knock knock* prepare to pay for us back for the icingTG: in BLOOD





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gloss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/gifts).



toppyGnostalgic [TG] began pestering  prawndigalPreacher [PP]

TG: hey is this meenah pisces  
TG: its gotta be  
TG: im just checking to be polite

PP: depends whos axin  
PP: if youre anglering for spiritual guidance, heres a freebie: DONT HACK PPL, its lame

TG: nah  
TG: im the adorbs girl who did the catering  
TG: i saw you see me take the communion muffins  
TG: so do i need to expect the signless inquisition  
TG: at my door all *knock knock* prepare to pay for us back for the icing  
TG: in BLOOD

PP: nah  
PP: theyre payin me to preach  
PP: not snitch

TG: :D

PP: the way i sea it  
PP: if youre stupid enough to hire a human  
PP: for a job you should be givin to a snotgilled novice  
PP: you desurf to get your muffins snatched

TG: tru  
TG: kinda insulting  
TG: but tru

PP: it wasnt an insalt  
PP: if theyre hiring a human theyre probubbly not paying you enough

TG: they paid me in pamphlets  
TG: -_-

PP: thats what i mean  
PP: you earned those muffins!!!  
PP: they taste like bay mud anyway

TG: omg they totally do  
TG: but my neighbors like them so thats good enough for me

PP: neighbors

TG: yea  
TG: thats why i filled my entire sylladex with them  
TG: plus a big old rucksack  
TG: and two handbags  
TG: and way too many pockets  
TG: gonna invite the whole block  
TG: well not really its only enough to make a meal for like  
TG: 10 neighbors + me  
TG: chess guys are tiny but theyve got big appetites!  
TG: mostly cuz of the starvation & stuff

PP: i didnt get a reel good look at you  
PP: but youre kinda bite sized

TG: yea  
TG: btw the names roxy  
TG: i know your name because i wrote it down on like ten different blackboards  
TG: decorated it w flowers+fish  
TG: i liked your lecture btw  
TG: you were super impressive  
TG: you were also like the tallest troll there  
TG: and you use c*ndesce purple  
TG: whats that about

PP: huh

TG: i mean i dont know a lot abt your seafarer  
TG: but he was kinda against like  
TG: that stuff  
TG: jewel tones  
TG: highbloods  
TG: empresses  
TG: world domination

PP: im not into most of that  
PP: *mast

TG: thats cool  
TG: but i mean more like  
TG: how was it possible for you to become an important high priestess bnf thing idk  
TG: how did you get them to trust you  
TG: idk how it is on alternia but every seafarer worshiper i met is terrified af of seawellers  
TG: which is kinda ironic because wasnt he a seadweller

PP: well he probubbly was  
PP: there are debaits about the Seafarers blood status  
PP: personally idgaf because he dgaf  
PP: but yeah everyones careful bout seadwellers in case were reporting to )(IC buuuuuuuut  
PP: lets just say ive got a good reason to avoid her  
PP: like the very best reason

TG: !!!  
TG: is that why youre on earth now  
TG: because she left

PP: that and im getting paid to give salmons  
PP: #altpun = #searmons  
PP: because my oratory is just that dope

TG: the dopest

PP: but you know  
PP: normally nobody asks why im this cool and this pink  
PP: theyre too scared  
PP: (between you&me believers tend to be gullshit about confrontin anyone thats not a wiggler or a human)  
PP: (no offince)  
PP: kinda refreshin to get gilled about it tbh  
PP: theyre all thinkin it but they wont axe

TG: haha  
TG: so its like an emperors new clothes thing  
TG: *nude clothes?

PP: wtf  
PP: why would you say somefin like that

TG: what

PP: 'emperor'

TG: omfg  
TG: its just an expression

PP: disgustin

TG: sorry!  
TG: look ill make it up to you  
TG: do you need a tour guide  
TG: i can show you allllllll the best sea gull hunting places  
TG: and the top of a rly cool skyscraper

PP: maaaaaaaybe  
PP: gotta ditch my entunage  
PP: might even bring you a muffin ;)

TG: hell yessssss

PP: ive got another salmon today but ill pester you

TG: k  
TG: ill go check on my chess guys now  
TG: btw theological question

PP: ?

TG: you said the seafarer was all about sharing your treasures and taking care of cullbait  
TG: so does that mean hed approve of my grand theft choco pastry  
TG: since i am cullbait and i sure took care of myself  
TG: (+10!!)

PP: probubbly  
PP: tbh the Seafarer couldnt run an organization if his life depended on it  
PP: which it did, oops  
PP: #tw blasphemy

TG: dont you mean  
TG: #tw heresea

PP: . . .  
PP: GAM-E CHANG-ER

TG: :D  
TG: ok  
TG: tell me when you get off  
TG: and ill take you somewhere  
TG: x


	2. Chapter 2

IRL, the High Priestess Meenah Pisces has all of the piercings, just all of them. Roxy takes a moment to admire the way they reflect the rising sun, then she captchalogues the food Meenah brought her. 

Not all of it is fish. This date is going _so well_.

“Okay, so do you want to start with landmarks, or with my house? My house is the best landmark around here, by the way. It’s even _on_ land.”

“Shore. Never thought I’d get to sea a human’s hive.”

“The doors are kind of low but I think you’ll fit.”

“I get that all of the time.”

Meenah’s wearing all black, underdressed even compared to the ceremonial burlap Roxy first saw her in. It’s hot in an intimate kind of way, especially when she takes those adorable glasses off to clean them. Roxy spent an hour trying to blend her six remaining (uneaten) tubes of lipstick into imperial fuchsia, and she’s got this feeling Meenah’s impressed.

Roxy gives her a quick tour of the house, half-cleaned of cat hair and pumpkin juice stains. _Meenah likes the wizards._ Because they’re purple and wear rings, and they have psionics and grow seaweed on their faces - all things Meenah approves of.

Meenah ends up sprawled on Roxy’s best sofa with her legs crossed on Roxy’s gaming table. She’s not super into the Nintendos, but she likes the sweet jams Roxy put on (Roxy owes Dirk for that one.) It turns out her lap is pretty comfy, and Roxy sits facing her, holding both their glasses of pumpkin juice on the rocks.

“What do you do for fin around here? Fun.” Meenah’s skin is nice and cool, even through the fabric of Roxy’s sweater. Her hands ended up around Roxy’s waist, at some point. 

“Play games, roleplay some, study cat genetics and hackings. It’s just a lil less boring than it sounds.”

“Got any girlfronds currently? Humans have that too, right?”

“No. I mean, we do in general. Just not this human. Currently.”

“Good.”

Meenah kisses sharp and fast, like a shark attacking. Roxy is charting virgin waters here - Roxy _is_ virgin waters - so she pays attention and tries to match or at least catalogue every sensation. She’s not used to feeling this aware of her own body, and she likes it. She tastes pumpkin, sea, and metal, and two different kinds of cold. She feels rings pressing against her lower lip. Deadly teeth. Tongue stud. Tongue tip, why is it so sharp, is that normal? The glasses of pumpkin juice are still cool and heavy on both of Roxy’s palms. She’s got this. She’s not even spilling a drop.

When she pulls away, her lip is bleeding.

“Human blood tastes weird,” Meenah says, maybe a little dazed.

“That, and my lipstick’s gone stale.”

Meenah wipes her mouth for her. “Girl, why won’t you put those down? Make yourself more comfortbubble.” She presses a quick kiss on the crook of Roxy’s elbow.

“I don’t know,” Roxy says. She gulps down the juice, from both glasses. She puts them on the floor, one rolls away. It doesn’t matter. 

Roxy kneels up on Meenah’s lap. Meenah’s thighs make for a solid platform, and she’s got to stretch up a little, to kiss Roxy like this. Roxy breaks it off quickly, and stays right where she is. She takes one of Meenah’s braids, tugs just a little, then wraps it like tinsel around both horns.

“Oh, hey, 69,” she says, and traces the symbols carved into the horns. The rings in the digits are just large enough to fit her fingertips.

“Shoal - holy number,” Meenah says, like Roxy didn’t know that. She decorated the entire auditorium with it, got chalk everywhere. She even stopped giggling by the time she was done. “I like havin’ it on me.”

“Does horn carving hurt?”

“You ice them first.”

“Not what I asked.”

“I preefer things to hurt.”

Roxy bends down to kiss, licks at the carvings. They don’t taste like anything really. Meenah’s hair feels alive under her fingertips. Meenah’s hands are on her back, on her ass.

“Got the number anywhere else?”

“A codple of places.”

She slides her fingers down Meenah’s neck. It’s so long, incredibly long, and Roxy doesn’t want to stop at the neckline.

“Can we just - ” She takes her own sweater off, setting a good example.

Meenah shrugs. “Too bad your furnauture’s so tiny.”

“Yeah, but my floor’s not!” 

She doesn’t push Meenah off the sofa - she’s a good hostess! - but she slides down and tugs, and ends up caged by Meenahs long limbs.

“So where are they? The other numbers?”

“What, expectin’ a map? Find them yourshellf.”

Roxy grabs a braid and yanks, all gentle suggestion at first and then not, until Meenah gives in, slumps and rolls over on her back, letting Roxy sit on top of her. Hell yes! Roxy pulls that black shirt up, over Meenah’s collarbones, leaves it there. She’s found the numbers - a chain of them, 696969 tattooed down Meenah’s chest, her stomach, all bright white and neon red. Just wide enough for Roxy to follow with her tongue, keeping to tiny little sloppy curliques. 

Roxy’s bitten-down nails have no hope of leaving a mark on troll skin, but she scratches along anyway, and Meenah’s very still, not even touching Roxy’s back anymore. Her braid is still wrapped threefold around Roxy’s hand.

“Another theological question”, Roxy says. 

“What?”

“Aren’t you supposed to be _signless_? All unmarked and - ” she bites down just a little, and it works better than the scratching did - “and, I don’t know, equal to the rest? All the Signless priests I know even have the same haircuts.” 

“They’re just seaslime, plankton,” Meenah says, and shrugs, a powerful ripple under Roxy’s hands. “They get caught, they pretend they never heard of the Seafarer. Then they act that’s how he wanted it, like he even cared about anyfin as stupid as _unifoams_.”

Roxy kissed her on the chin, on the neck. “But if you get caught?”

“I’m a glubbin’ Peixes. I’d be krilled anyway.” 

It’s no surprise, but the confirmation still takes Roxy’s breath away. This is the Heiress beneath her, with careful eyes and hungry teeth and a dorky cleft chin.

“That’s how the Seafarer lived,” Meenah said, and her voice was almost like it was at the sermon - sure, and flowing. “He was marked for death, and he wanted every basshole to know it, and think ‘bout it.”

Roxy disentangles her hand from the braid, and pulls back, to find Meenah’s wrists. She loops her fingers around them, squeezes, and Meenah inhales, quiet but sharp.

Okay. 

“Okay,” she says. “I need just two minutes. You stay, and get more naked, and I’ll be right back.”

“Betta hurry, or I’m not waitin’,” Meenah warns, and probably doesn’t mean it. Roxy leaps to her feet anyway, and sprints toward the transportalizer in her lab. 

Roxy’s friends are the best, because they’re always online, and two of them own handcuffs. She sends the messages off, frantic and reassuring, and then she concentrates on running.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear this was going to be a drabble! But then worldbuilding, and makeouts.
> 
> Also, I was unhappy with the first title, so I changed it - sorry for any confusion! Inspired by _64 Little White Things_ by Cake Bake Betty, whose songs are, unsurprisingly, just perfect for Meenah fic.


End file.
